Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Hammy Games Inc.
Day 1 - I'm A Firestarter T-Verse T-Verse is our reboot of the ever infamous Trip. Does it count as a reboot if it keeps the old canon but shuffles it up? I dunno. Anywho, in this reboot - I’m gonna keep calling it that regardless of whether it works or not - Trip is... Trip. Any version of Trip is correct, due to a reincarnation cycle a bit like Link’s. Whereas Link is constantly reincarnated as a hero, Trip’s fate is completely in his own hands. He can be a great hero, a ferocious villain or just stay neutral. In the last showcase, we revealed one of Trip’s teammates, Selina. While they do make quite the dynamic duo, the more the merrier! This young woman’s name is Ivy. Every team needs a sassy member, and Ivy fits that role perfectly. She can also be very cynical, and flirts with nearly everybody on the team. As her name might imply, Ivy uses a vine whip to attack. However, when boosted with one of Trip’s elements, she can use various plants to attack, changing with each element. Trip can use elemental artefacts to his advantage, but so can his teammates! Thus far, 6 elements have been revealed and we’re happy to reveal three more: Aqua, Earth and Cosmic! Finally, we’ve mentioned that Trip is a reincarnation. You may be curious about Trips of the past. If so, you’re in the right place! You can collect stories about previous Trips and their journeys. Most are new, but you may recognise a few... Kirby: Time Out With Kirby: Planet Robobot drawing ever closer, it’s time to reveal some info on Kirby: Time Out! Let’s start with some copy abilities. The Pen copy ability gives Kirby all the powers of a writing utensil! As weird as it may sound, the pen is mightier than the sword. This ability gives Kirby a marker on his head, which isn’t the best place for it. Luckily, you can use the touchpad to pick Kirby up and draw things to attack with. You can also swipe Kirby in a straight line, damaging any enemies he comes into contact with. The exotic Tropical ability gives Kirby a hat of fruit. This ability focuses on rapid-fire fruit-based projectiles that Kirby pulls from the seemingly endless supply in his hat. These include exploding watermelons, banana boomerangs, or just regular fruit to be thrown! The hard hat is extremely necessary when using the Construction ability! Now armed with a broad set of tools, Kirby is ready to clear his path free of any obstacles. Got a screw loose? No problem for your screwdriver! A stray piece of rope or grass is an easy task with Kirby’s saw. Kirby also has a hammer, a drill and a wrench in his belt, to name a few. And if you really need to destroy something, the wrecking ball will surely come in handy. Keep the hat on, we wouldn’t want anybody to get hurt! A new mode available postgame is Waddle Quest. Instead of playing as Kirby, you get to control a Waddle Dee! Not just any Waddle Dee, though! This one wields a parasol! ...What? Regular Waddle Dees have parasols too? Well, most parasols can’t command allies. In Waddle Quest, Waddle Dee has just a parasol, which honestly isn’t the best weapon. However, the main gimmick in Waddle Quest revolves around the recruiting and controlling of enemies. Most enemies, when defeated, will choose to join you in your quest, giving them a small star icon above their head. Once recruited, your new allies can be “controlled” in a similar way to Kirby: Mass Attack. By tapping on a non-recruited enemy on the touchpad, your allies will make their way over and attack. However, your allies can be defeated, so it may be best to accompany them. In addition, you can view all of your current allies and their health (which cannot be replenished) through a menu. Here, you can select an ally and point them toward an obstacle which they can interact with. For example, directing a Water Galbo toward lava will cause them to solidify it. Finally, we’d like to introduce one more mode. Namely, Robobot Rampage. Robobot Rampage features exclusive Robobot levels, which must be unlocked by collecting Robobot Cubes hidden throughout both the main story and Waddle Quest. These levels put Kirby in the familiar Robobot suit. While all previous modes return, a few new ones make an appearance. When the Robobot suit enters Water mode, it shifts into a submarine-boat combination. This allows Kirby to traverse bodies of water, as well as swimming in water. Both modes allow Kirby to shoot homing missiles, but the submarine mode allows for quick, fluid transportation, as well as spin attacks. The boat mode allows Kirby to use waves as ramps and to set down anchor at Robobot docking stations to take a swim. A balance between both modes is required to be successful in any mission. Needle mode equips the Robobot suit with a large drill on the front. This can be devastating to enemies, especially when the drill attacks multiple enemies at once. Besides defeating enemies, the Needle mode’s main purpouse is to dig. Certain areas will allow Kirby’s Robobot suit to drill underground, giving him access to new areas and underground collectibles. Finally, the Robobot suit can enter Construction mode. You saw it coming. Construction mode turns the Robobot suit into a crane. This allows Kirby’s Robobot suit to pick heavy objects up and place them elsewhere or crush enemies with them. If all else fails, the Construction mode comes with a deadly wrecking ball. Day 2 - Make Your Blood Run Faster 13 is an unlucky number, which is why we're revealing a Fear Fighter. Fear Fighters (2016) Revealing characters for Fear Fighters at showcases has really become a thing with me, hasn’t it? New challenger! Cirrus is a Fear Fighter with her head in the clouds. She never really pays much attention to what goes on around her, except for when it comes to brawls. Things will catch her attention, though, especially when she hears her own name. She’s pretty self-conscious about her status as a Fear Fighter, since nothing about her appearance is all that terrifying. Nothing about her is, really. The most frightening thing about her is her sheer power. Representing the fear of heights, Cirrus can control the weather. ---- When she fights, Cirrus is truly terrifying. She is an extremely floaty character who tends to float slightly above the ground at all times, staying true to her status as the representation of acrophobia. She prefers to keep her distance, but can hold her own at close-quarters with shields made of clouds and lightning-charged punches. However, Cirrus works best in the air. Her attacks use the weather to her advantage, including lightning, snow and wind. Using a certain type of attack more frequently than others will cause the weather to change accordingly. These weather conditions affect the battle in different ways, as well as powering up the moves that caused it. Tornadoes occur from wind-based moves, and will lower the gravity, aiding Cirrus’s air game greatly. A high usage of snow or hail based attacks will cause a snowstorm that slows movement. Finally, rain-based attacks will summon a downpour that will cause all fighters to slip when on the ground. Fun fact, Cirrus is the only Fear Fighter thus far to have actually rooted from one of my nightmares! I had little concepts of her drawn beforehand, but it was only after a nightmare involving me falling that I realised that a fighter representing acrophobia could be cool. Fantendo - Equity Fantendo - Equity is a side-project I’ve been working on. It’s meant to be something I can go to when I’m stuck in writing Happily Ever After (shameless plug) or whatever. At the moment, it’s somewhat barebones. Meet Danni Lynch! She’s a lawyer who feels strongly about helping her clients, and is pretty good at her job. Inside and outside of the courtroom, she is full of sass. Some judges take kindly to it, most don’t. She hopes to help anybody she can through her job, even powered people like her. In fact, most of her recent cases involve powered people. What’s up with that? Danni has telepathic abilities, which should be helpful when you’re a lawyer. But what evidence can you present even if you have a mental confession? As much as her friend encourages her to, Danni refuses to use her powers. And this is her friend, Breanne McCarthy. Everybody calls her Bree, though. She’s a con artist, who - unlike Danni - uses her powers a lot. She can make somebody see something that isn’t real, which comes in handy in her ‘profession’. Or maybe conning comes in handy when you’ve got this power. Either way, Bree never plays fair. She’s a cynic to the end and has some baggage from her past which she is constantly carrying around. She shares an apartment with Danni, her childhood friend, in Dublin. She’s constantly trying to make Danni’s job easier, be it by convincing her to use her powers or going out and using her own. Bree appears to have some unrequited feelings toward Danni. Fantendo - Equity is meant to be less extravagant than most Fantendo - x shows, where the characters use their abilities to fight powerful villains. Where pretty much everything in the Fantendoverse is set in America, Equity takes place in the Emerald Isle, Ireland. That’s why Danni and Breanne are named as such, besides the fact that I like using Irish names and surnames. We can confirm one more character - a ristaking Scottish policeman who always winds up helping out Danni. Weird. Day 3 - Melting Hearts Like Water It's my wikiversary! That's what this showcase is about, right? Happily Ever After I’m changing the name to Happily Until They Die. Just kidding. Not much to reveal concerning Happily Ever After, aside from a few pieces of art. This is the Cheshire Cat. He’s... odd. For reference, he’s up to the Mad Hatter’s chest when standing on all fours. He appears in Aurora’s segments of Maleficent’s story and has a pretty major role, being her only sane companion. Well, relatively sane. He’s been shown to be able to slightly manipulate reality, and loves tea parties. The Mad Hatter is, well, mad. That’s really the only word to describe her. She is another of Aurora’s allies in her segments. We can’t reveal much at the moment. It’s none other than the Queen of Hearts! Bow down before her grace and loveliness. She’s not very polite toward her loyal subjects, and hates any mention of spades or diamonds, for some reason. And here’s Aurora, since she hasn't appeared in a showcase. Her design is (obviously) based on Sleeping Beauty, but who else? And here we have Rapunzel, as she appears in the early game. Nothing much to say here. In addition to potions and magical items, you can buy seeds from Jack! There aren’t many types of seeds in Happily Ever After, and they are very expensive. These seeds must be planted, and will take some time to grow, but the flowers they produce can have amazing effects. Venn Diagram: The Game It's been a painstaking wait, but we're proud to finally announce... what? We're not revealing this? This is the second showcase in a row this has happened! Are we ever gonna reveal it? Anyway have this lame game instead. Fusion Fray Fusion Fray is a project we revealed at the Carnival Showcase. If you’d like to read a bit more on the mechanics and such, check it out here, but otherwise, we’ll give a brief recap. It’s a 3D shooter/brawler revolving heavily around teamwork. Each character has 4 different attacks, triggered by the D-pad. Team members can draw on the map displayed on the gamepad, form totems and more. However, the main gimmick lies in fusion. Two members of a team can fuse to form a larger and more powerful entity who takes the best of both characters. You’ve already met Candy and Shannon! They were the two characters first revealed (alongside their fusion). Candy is the perky, sugar-loving girl with legs, Shannon is the quirky mermaid without legs. Candy is slow but powerful with her lollipop hammer, while Shannon swims swiftly through the air and delivers precise blows with her trident. You haven’t met Goldenhook, a pirate who roams the land in search of booty. Either kind will do. He doesn’t get along well with Shannon, unsurprisingly. He’s constantly flirting with every guy he comes across, often to their annoyance. Goldenhook focuses on rushing into battle with his hook and cutlass, but also receives aid from a cannon and a parrot. Here’s a young boy named Jamie. He’s just your average little boy! He’s quirky, a little bit rebellious, and loves to have fun, fun, fun, fun! loves the outdoors. He’s quite tough for his age, taking on opponents up to three times his size! Jamie is a rather balanced character, who uses his yo-yo to attack from afar. Angelina is, well, an angel. She’s exactly what you’d expect from an angel, really. Good, sweet, and cheerful. She brings about a nice, positive atmosphere everywhere she goes. Except on the battlefield. She’s ready to kick some ass then. Her wings make her fast and hard to hit, but her halo and divine magic don’t do much damage. Let’s reintroduce Taffy! She’s the fusion of Candy and Shannon. Taffy takes Shannon’s speed and precision and Candy’s speed. She hovers slightly above the ground and uses a lollipop-like hammer broken into something resembling a trident. Bubblegum is the fusion of Candy and Goldenhook. Bubblegum takes Goldenhook’s flirting to a pun-filled extreme and is now not just exclusive to guys. His confidence combined with her optimism makes Bubblegum quite a cocky individual. They are an athletic powerhouse who wields an extendable hook-like khopesh that can still be used to smack people with. Only instead of bruising them, you’ll be cutting them too. Finally, meet Gabriel, the fusion of Jamie and Angelina! They are the most innocent fusion ever formed, but can still kick some serious ass. They are super optimistic and super encouraging, but their naiviety can sometimes be super annoying. They use a ring on a string, which functions similarly to a yo-yo, with some divine alterations. That’s all from me for the Ham’s Wikiversary Showcase! Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Ham's Articles Category:Presentations Category:Subpages